Calcitriol is the active form of vitamin D. Calcitriol plays a role in normal and neoplastic cell growth and can modulate growth through specific receptors resulting in differentiation and growth inhibition. This study will evaluate the ability to administer calcitriol via a parenteral route in cancer patients alone and in combination with prednisone which has been shown to reduce hypercalcemia and potentiate the antitumor effects.